Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Some cloud environments provide monitoring services that monitor the computing resources and applications being run by customers. The customer can also supply custom metrics to such monitoring services, the custom metrics being generated by the customer's own applications. The monitoring services can use the received custom metric data to allow a customer to gain system-wide visibility into resource utilization, application performance and operational health.
Once the metric data is received, no functionality is provided to find out from where the metric data was obtained. Thus, customers need to review source log data manually to further analyze the metric data.